As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Today, pen or stylus input based information handling systems, such as tablet PCs (personal computers) as well as personal digital assistants, are becoming more prevalent. With an electronic stylus or pen, tablet input enabled information handling system users may control various aspects of their information handling systems, create handwritten documents by writing directly on an information handling system LCD (liquid crystal display) screen, as well as perform other tasks.
To operate, tablet input enabled information handling systems generally require a digitizer and a stylus or pen. The stylus or pen may be generally defined as an input device that interfaces with the digitizer typically by way of magnetic field induction to generate input. To receive input, the digitizer typically requires power from the information handling system. With some technologies, the stylus or pen may also be powered, typically via one or more battery or DC (direct current) power supplies.
Many tablet input enabled information handling systems consume power at a greater rate than that of their counterparts. Typically operable to receive input from multiple sources, e.g., stylus input and/or keyboard input, many conventional tablet input enabled information handling systems concurrently power an included digitizer to facilitate stylus or pen input as well as one or more controllers operable to receive input from such input devices as keyboards, mouse, voice, etc. As a result, tablet input enabled information handling systems often exhaust fixed power resources more rapidly than conventional input information handling systems.